Chasing Heart
by kittygirl998939
Summary: story request from vampygurl402 to Arashi wolf princess B'day. Centered around newly mated pair of Kei and Aaron from New Blood.


**NOTES:**

**your going have to read my existing Chibi vampire story that stars my Chibi vampire Ocs called New Blood to better understand what's going on.**

* * *

Kei's happy life with Aaron and his son came to a screeching stop at last Vampire Assembly last year when scandal broke out. A young vampire of the female gender bluntly walked up to Aaron with a blush on her face. Confessed she was a fertile female from a rich vampire bloodline and wanted to be his second bride that night. Before he could answer her that he was happily involved with a member of the Sukuu clan, or rejects her. Feeling of lips that weren't Kei's ended up being pressed against his own from the young thing of a vampire. Was witnessed or seen by multiple vampires of all ages and Anju with Kei right beside her, and led to misunderstanding. When an Elder vampire openly congratulated Aaron in finding a new mate and mother to his son.

This had Kei removing the black diamond ring he been given as a form of an engagement band that very night. To only move away from Sukuu mansion into old temple building near the grounds of the Marker's grounds. All his personal possessions and property were handled by Thorn and Derek without Aaron's influence. Leaving the young vampire to become isolated during his first few months within large building. Only company he ever got was from Anju and her beloved doll, Boogie-kun, during the night.

"Any news?" Kei would ask Anju about Aaron.

"Other then engagement news... " She tightly squeezed Boogie-kun. " May have found my mate?"

She spoke of a doll repair shop in down town Shiisaba City being run by a vampire that relocated to Japan months ago. He's name was Racusin with a blood preference toward aggression that left him usual hurt from sub-doing someone. Blood he got from him or her usual left him filled enough to finish mending a doll for a month.

"He sounds like a nice guy." Kei wanted to meet him.

"Come with me to meet him and get a feel for what he's like." Anju needed a second for get a better grip of this Racusin.

"Let me get ready..." Kei was on his feet.

He would end up leaving her in the sitting room as he made a quick trip to his new bedroom down hall to his right. Upon sliding the door open he would be grabbed by front collar of his shirt by callused hand of Aaron. Men pulled Kei into his embrace needing to take a missed scent and presence of someone he truly loved. Dropping them on to Kei's futon using the sheets and blanket as a cushion not letting go of Kei even once.

"Come back!" Aaron begged in this silent voice. "Kinshuin doesn't like the women posing as a fake fiancé toward me."

"Don't use that word." Kei couldn't stand women who stole Aaron from him being called his fiancé.

"You know who truly is my fiancée." Aaron whispered. "Let me prove that."

He was stopped by Kei taking hold of his hands when he reached to undo youth's buttons of his pants in minutes. Being the one that would bring other pleasure by being the one that would unfasten Aaron's trousers. Exposing Aaron's lower half to cold air of this room making older men his. Youth was gentle when he removed a harden rod from opening of Aaron's undergarment.

"Has she..." Kei was stopped by Aaron making perfectly clear THAT women couldn't making him react like Kei was doing now.

"Now please...hmm...finish..." Aaron had missed Kei's touch on his person and hadn't been able to touch him self.

Kei did so with his hands within a few minutes that left Aaron in blissful state had him in a relaxed state. To only be told there was a basin filled with water he could use with stack of folded wash clothes just near by. By Kei, who started to change his clothes since he left Anju waiting for him and didn't want her to come looking for him. To only be stopped when Aaron asked if he could come along with them to get his son from Bluma and Hank. Got him told to hurry up by Kei finishing up changing. He did by cleaning him self up and adjusting his clothes so he is presentable.

To only follow Kei out of his room making sure to take his hand asking if he would wear his ring. That he would hand back to Kei in the ring box the ring actually came in in careful matter. Wanting Kei, instead of the fake fiancé, wearing the ring he preferred on him then women he didn't love. A fact he made known to Kei by asking when he was moving back or if he could relocate here.

"Give me time." Kei looked to ring box. "Doesn't mean I want us to end."

"Then I'll wait." Aaron took Kei's hand.

"How you get past the bat barrier?" Kei asked about the barrier of vat Marker's had put up to keep intruders out.

"Sympatric heart." Aaron spoke of someone who allowed him to come near the building.

Kei knew that Anju was some how behind this reunion of Aaron being here since she was always a closeted romantic. Had him needing to thank her in some form that showed he appreciated this gesture from her. Thought of gathering blood for her when he went hunting with Aaron. Was a sound idea that had Aaron stopping him just outside the sitting room that by pressing up against a wall.

"She's waiting." Kei pointed out Anju.

"I know, but I ..." Aaron leaned in toward Kei to connect their lips needing to know Kei in front of him wasn't a dream.

That wouldn't last long when Anju slides the door open and stepped in on them sharing yet another moment together. Boogie-kun was the one that insisted stop playing kissy face and get serious about him and Kei. This had the doll get hit rather hard on right side on his head by Anju silencing him. Reminding him that what was happening between her cousin-in-law and hsi own mate.

"We going or I'm doing this my self." Anju wasn't waiting around any more.

She had used a few bats of her own to watch what Kei and Aaron were taking too long to come back to her. What she got was her own private smut film that had showed Kei getting Aaron off. While two made up in private matter with Kei debating wither to put on the ring meant for him back on.

"Because that ring should be worn." She pointed at box that Kei was still carrying.

Aaron was the one that gave Kei he most understanding expression reaching for the ring box that held the ring. Wanting so badly to put that black diamond back on Kei's finger like he done the first night together as mates. Remembering when he and Kei had gone hunting afterward wasn't filled with lonely attempts.

"I told you I've got to think about it." Kei was caving into Aaron this time. "Doesn't mean I'll give up on us."

"Good, because Kinshuin strongly dislikes this women insisting she's his new mother." Aaron didn't want her near his so any more.

"Then bring him here." Anju would poke Aaron's side.

Bribing his son with blood in a small bubble when he hadn't awakened as vampire. Lollipops made from pain medication meant for humans or vampire themed stuffed animals. Left Kinshuin so afraid of her that he started to hide where only bats could hide. Had Aaron relocate his son into the care of Kei's sister and her mate to his son away from this woman. Way she was trying to get the both to accept her was concerning to Aaron while he son got scared.

"We can get him after we meet this vampire your become acquitted with." Aaron meant Racusin. "Lord Galvin had already meant him when he had one his daughters bring a doll in."

"Told you." Kei whispered to Anju about something they had previously talked about.

She just squeezed Boogie-kun to tightly top cover her angry toward something that Kei brought up. Around she would turn with out saying a word to the male pairs behind her now making her way out. Hinting toward Kei and Aaron they had to get going or she was going to leave behind. One had to grab his white bag filled with needles and jars he used for assembling blood with out biting a human. Aaron grabbed Kei's sweater while adjusting his own jacket while they ran after Anju.

Racusin could never predict he been seeing Anju one more in the company of her expended family. One of them being the one behind the scandal of stalker that tore him and his mate apart. Other was his sadden mate no body seen since last year's Vampire Assembly when everything fell apart. Wasn't going stop him from asking what Anja wanted repaired in the form of a doll. Pointing out he could make a girl version of her Boogie-kun or even through in a pro-bona repair on one of her other dolls. Addressing her in this flirtiest matter that Aaron picked up when Racusin first spoke.

"We're not here on business related issue." Aaron got in between Anju and Racusin. "Kei show him why we're here."

Kei pulled two jars filled with freshly harvested blood from people who fell for Aaron's charm and Anju's bats. Labeled with single word that describes a blood preference that only Racusin preferred.

"This a wedding dowry?" Racusin asked about the jars.

"Sukuu family tradition Kei has kept alive." Aaron explained blood he got from Galvin. "Be happy your don't gets threaten to have your balls cut off."

"Grandpa is protective and we both know how we began." Kei reminds Aaron.

"You still didn't to do all that just to get my interested in you." Aaron meant those words. "Being near you was enough for me."

Anju that one that called the pair a meant for each other that had Racusin agreeing while he looked the jars over. He would end up putting away in a secret fridge he kept hidden under a workbench. Asking while he did this if there was any work that needed to be done is Anju was here on a personal note. Blush that coated her own face as she looked down to teasing Boogie-kun that Kei noticed. Aaron was the one that suggested he and Kei leave for personally time between Anju and Racusin. Having an underlining motive of his own by getting Kei alone with him to re-kindle their spark.

That was granted by Boogie-kun wanting Anja to try this Racusin guy put since he was bored and needed to be entertained. Before Kei or Anja could object to the jointed idea of being left alone. Not like any of their pleas would been listened when both were separated by Aaron towing Kei away. Curtain of bats belonging to Aaron swept him and Kei up outside the door of Racusin's business. Taking them into he sky high enough humans couldn't see them as they headed some where.

"We're to pick up Kinshuin aren't we?" Kei asked knowing the routine.

"He's safely has been in the care of Bluma and Hank since I left to be with you." Aaron held onto Kei's waist he pressed toward his covered chest. "I meant what I said when your my only one. "

On to the moving curtain of bats Kei's backside would be placed by Aaron when elder of the two just held him. Placing his chin atop of Kei's head while he drew his further into his backward embrace. Closing his ever glowing eyes to the star fill night sky to fight back his tears that dare fall.

"Aar, is everything all right?" Kei's voice asked concerned what Aaron told him was a lie and all this was way to pass time.

"You in my arms like this." Aaron opened his eyes allowing the tears to fall. "Don't let this be a dream."

Kei ended up using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away tears and see sensatory of truth Aaron carried in his eyes. That touched him since the girl that weaseled her way in to Aaron's life was quite a trickster of late. Her using Aaron against Kei to figure out where Kinshuin was being hid was a smart idea. Way Aaron was openly displaying his emotions like he had done the first time they slept together.

"This shows who you really want." Kei whispered loud enough for only Aaron to hear.

"Much better." The elder just held him.

"...Don't you want another child?" Kei had to ask what this woman could give Aaron.

"I have enough and let's get the one I currently have." Aaron wanted Kei to stop talking about 'her'.

They spent the rest of their ride over to the top of the complex where Hank was found holding his nephew in his arms. Kinshuin was asleep in sweater clad arms bundled in his own winter wear with scarf. From Bluma wrapped twice around his neck while he rested on his uncle's muscular chest.

"Seems you're on time." Hank would come to get them. "... And I got some great news."

Bats ended up placing Aaron not holding as a bride within his arms on to the surface of the roof with out many harms. Swarming to the alleyway where Hank's small collection of them bats hanging off gutters, pipes, and cloth lines. Allowing their masters to spend what time they had with Kinshuin while hank told them something.

"What?" Kei yelled getting Aaron to put him on his feet.

"Repeat." Aaron took hold of his son.

"That girl who claims to be your finance was run out of town." Hank repeats the news Bluma told him. "I miss something?"

"NO!" Both Kei and Aaron spoke at the same time.

Whistle from Aaron's lips his bats swarmed their master and picked up the trio to in flurry of bat wings and squeals. Hank waved his good byes as he watched a reunited family make their way back. Kinshuin held with in his father's arms slowly waking to the smell of Kei filling his nostrils. When little one opened his eyes for the first time that night feeling the cold air pas over his skin.

"KEI!" Kinshuin cried out reaching out to him. "Dadda!"

"Missed you too." Kei waved at him.

"Would you want to hold him?" Aaron offered. "He's missed you."

Kei gently took Kinshuin from Aaron's arms for the rest of their ride back to his temporary home. Enjoying the sight of the city passing under them when Kei leaned over and whispered something to Aaron. Who nods his head and got the bats to lower them into the public area for some reason.

"You really want to do this?" Aaron tried to not smirk.

"Go!" Kinshuin waved his arms around.

Kei made his showed one of his fingers that showed a ring Aaron thought was tuckered away some where. Had Aaron walking up to the first human female with a suave sense that wooed her. To the point she fell unconscious into his arms with an exposed neck for fangs to bite into. Drain away much needed blood that wasn't a spilled once by someone showing off to his mate and child. Who would release her upon a bench taking away her memories of meeting him and what happen.

"Again!" Kinshuin cheered looking to Kei.

"Sorry not was happening tonight." Kei kissed the child's forehead.

"Home then." Aaron asked ready too more on.

Aaron ended up walking beside Kei through out the park with out their bats as the feeling of wholeness. Having Kei back with him did better then some female thing want him for his social status and looks. His son could get enough of him knowing his own son was accepting him was enough for him.


End file.
